Mermaid Element Sync
by gingersnaps-luv
Summary: The next season of Mermaid Melody is here with 6 new mermaid princesses and their awesome Coral Voices. Please be kind with your reviews as I do not know much about Mermaid Melody. Enjoy! R
1. Prologue

_Diclaimer: I do not own Hanon or Gaito or Kaito but everything else I do! Oh yeah, and I do not own the Buono! songs. Enjoy!_

The kingdom of Felaria in the Pacific Ocean was crumbling. The mermaids were under attack by the Dark Apostles. The mermaids fled but some stayed, trying to defend their kingdom. "I won't leave mum! I want to stay here and help!" A young mermaid princess with long icy-blue hair said.

"Dear, you have to, you must rebuild our kingdom with the other mermaids and aqua princes and be the new leader," The mermaid's mother said. An older mermaid swam up to the two. "Kasumi, listen to your mother. There is also something I must tell you,"

"What is it Hanon,"

"Nearly all of the mermaid kingdoms have been destroyed. You must go on a quest, like I did, and find the five other mermaid princess and use your corals to defeat the Dark Apostles once and for all,"

"I don't think I can,"

"You must,"

"We are counting on you Kasumi,"

"Huh, ahhhhhhhhhhh!"


	2. The Fire Princess

I woke up coughing on a beach. "Were am I?" A boy, about my age, was crouched beside me. "Ahhh, what are you looking at?"

"You, I'm glad you're finally awake,"

"What?"

"You've been asleep for hours and you might want to get some clothes on,"

"Clothes, huh?"

"Um, you're naked,"

"Huh, ahhh, were's my tail?"

"Tail?"

"Um, I have to go,"

"Wait…" The boy yelled after me but his voice was muffled as I dive into the water. I grabbed the piece of coral on a chain around my neck a pressed hard. Thank goodness, it worked. My icy blue tail started to form and my legs twined together. I could breathe normally. I remembered last night, what Hanon ad told me. _"__Nearly all of the mermaid kingdoms have been destroyed. You must go on a quest, like I did, and find the five other mermaid princess and use you corals to defeat the Dark Apostles once and for all," _I fiddled with the coral hanging around my neck. I needed time to think. There was only one thing I could do. Stay here and wait, figure out where I am and make a plan.

I swam away, pressed my coral again but I didn't turn into a school girl, I turned into a singer, like Hanon's Agua Pearl Voice. I decided to name myself Air Coral Voice as my element is air and I have a special coral. A plan had started to form in my mind. Depending on how long I was going to stay here, or anywhere, if I needed money I could sing at the local restaurants and cafes. Perfect! I pressed my coral again and returned into my Kasumi Kondo form, this time, with clothes. I waded up to the beach and saw the boy walking away.

"WAIT!" He turned around and sprinted back.

"Come with me, there is someone you must meet," The boy grabbed my hand and dragged me towards a motorbike. "Get on," He chucked me a helmet and I quickly did it up before jumping onto the bike. We stopped at a house, about 5 minutes later. The boy got straight off and walked up to the front door. "Oh, hello Makito, what can I do for you?" The lady at the door asked.

"I need to speak to Miaka, urgently," Makito said and we were quickly ushered inside. I followed Makito upstaris to a bedroom. Miaka, I assume that's who it was, opened the door.

"Makito, what are you doing here?" She scowled. She then looked at me and saw my necklace. That's when I noticed she was wearng one too. Before I could react shehad dragged me down the hall and locked us in the bathroom, Makito yelling and banging on the door. "Get in the bathtub," She told me in a stern voice, "Now..." I knew what she was going to say, press the coral so efore she finished the sentence I had pressed the coral and instead of legs I had a tail. "Phew, I'm sorry, just checking. I thoughtthe Dark Apostles might have stolen your soul Kasumi," I remembered know. Miaka was from the kingdom of Alkador in the Indian Ocean. Her element was fire and she was one of the 6 princesses. I had found the first princess.


	3. The Loss of a Coral

I had soon turned back into Kasumi Kondo human form and we were discussing my plan. Then I suggested going down to the beach to have a break from our mission. "But how will we leave without Makito knowing?" Miaka asked.

"That's easy, we'll go out the window," I answered.

"Ok, but you're going first," Miaka agreed. After about ten minutes of walking we arrived at the beach but then I heard the unmistakable sound of a motorbike, Makito's motorbike. "Come back you little brats!" He yelled at us. Corals in our hands we ran down the sandy slopes to the wet sand before diving into the water pressing our corals hard with tension. I could hear Makito's muffled voice through the water and then the splashing as he entered the water. We swam. I could sense Makito though. A cold hand grabbed my tail but quickly let go. I kept swimming and could no longer sense him. Miaka had stopped. "What is it?" I asked.

"Look," Was all she said and it pretty much summed it up. We were on top of a cliff underwater and I nervously peered over the edge. There were many mermaids, chained to rocks, in cages and slave mermaids building a dark, ugly building. I recognised some of them as Hanon, my father and my best friend.

"Mother!" Miaka screamed and swam forward. I grabbed her tail and yanked her back before cupping my hand over her mouth. "Shhh, they'll here you!" I whispered angrily at Miaka. Then I recognised someone, Makito. "What! Makito! We have to save him Kasumi! Come on!" At that moment our corals reacted. Their bodies shone with all the colours of the rainbow and with a flash of bright light, the mermaids transformed. "Element Sync, Air Coral Voice!" A pretty little blue and white dress with frills and bows appeared on Kasumi. "Element Sync, Fire Coral Voice!" A short red and orange skirt and top with hair tied back into a ponytail, Miaka appeared in her new outfit. "So our Coral Voices are to defeat the Dark Apostles, duh!" I said stupidly.

"Come on, let's go!"

"A one, two, a one two three four!

Ciao! Nee shitteru? Ano kado magareba hora  
KURASU no minna UWASA shiteru KAFE ga aru tte  
Ciao! Douzo kochira e kanban musume wa sou  
machi de ICHIBAN KYUUTO na ATASHI no koto

DOONATTSU to KAFERATTE  
CHOKO MINTO AISU  
NAPORITAN ato OMURAISU  
PITTSHA MARUGERIITA mo osusume!

HARAPEKO ni nattara Buono! Genki waite kuru aikotoba  
nayan de mo hekon de ite mo sugu egao ni natte ku yo  
toriaezu oide yo Buono! Donna toki datte DAIJOUBU  
itsu datte koko ni iru kara dakara saa meshiagare

Onaka ga michi tara HAATO mo michite kutte  
ichiryuu SHEFU mo tajitaji no PAPA no kuchiguse  
ippai tabetara bijin ni nareru yo tte  
kuishinbou de KIREI na MAMA mo itteru

ESUPURESSO iretara  
PASUTA no junbi  
OOBUN kara aa ii nioi  
tsumamigui chotto ja tarinai

Hoppe ga ochi sou da yo Buono! Are mo dore mo kore mo tabetai  
shiawase no MENYUU no RESHIPI mada dare ni mo naisho da yo  
oishii kao ga suki Buono! Gochisousama ni wa mada hayai  
Hachibunme? Sonna koto iwanai de saa meshiagare

Hoppe ni yubi atete Buono! Genki waite kuru omajinai  
nayan de mo hekon de ite mo sugu egao ni natteku yo  
toriaezu oide yo Buono! Donna toki datte DAIJOUBU  
itsu datte koko ni iru kara da kara saa meshiagare!"

The women holding Makito screamed and vanished. "Makito!" Miaka screamed and rushed forward. Next thing we knew were on the beach. "Wake up Makito! Wake up!"Miaka kept screaming and started to cry. Miaka tool her coral and placed it on Makito's chest. "No Miaka! You can't do that!" But it was too late and Miaka was a mermaid once more when Makito opened his eyes. "You...you two saved me," He stuttered.

"Yes, we did," Miaka cried and then we disappearedd off the beach leaving Makito alone with Miaka's coral.


End file.
